


NNN (No Nut November)

by eyedeaseyesores



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, No nut november, november - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyedeaseyesores/pseuds/eyedeaseyesores
Summary: The signs are everywhere you look; variations of posters and slogans.  Taped to plain gray walls, they depict cartoons of big smiley-faced women or men throwing out cashews, skull and crossbones on a can of almonds and a man pointing at you with the slogan: "Don't bust a nut!"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	NNN (No Nut November)

"No Nut November" the large white words against the red banner reads. I shiver against the cold air, winter is coming early. The banner sways in the wind, it's hanging up in the doorway of my apartment complex. I walk out the door, passing under the banner onto the street. I have enough bucks saved up for some coffee at this cafe a few blocks over. I walk down the grey road, my jacket gets damp from the drizzle. The signs are everywhere you look; variations of posters and slogans. Taped to plain gray walls, they depict cartoons of big smiley-faced women or men throwing out cashews, skull and crossbones on a can of almonds and a man pointing at you with the slogan: "Don't bust a nut!"

A week or so in advance, they have meetings and motivational speakers about the month-long awareness, teaching and advising about the dangers of partaking the nut. That we should restrain from such pleasures so we know what it is like for others that cannot nut at all. I understand the goal of this month, it shows the public cares, but I've never met anyone that expressed gratitude for this.

The bell jingles as I push open the cafe door, basking in the aroma of coffee and warm air. There are a few computers in the upper left corner of the room for public use, the floor tiles are crumbling black and white pianos keys, adorned with stained rugs with farmhouses on them. The small metal tables have matching chairs that produce a horrible screeching sound when being pulled or pushed across the floor. There's only one other customer in here: an older man sitting in one of the booths, eating his bagel in silence. I walk up to the register, a girl in a green apron asks me what I'd like.

"A small latte, please."

"Sorry, could you say that again?"

"A small latte," I repeat.

"Size?" 

"Small." I bite back a sigh. The doorbell rings behind me, a younger man walks in and makes his way towards the computers in the back.

"Just a moment!" She smiles, punching the numbers into the cash register.

A grating noise snaps my attention back to the man at the computers. He mutters something to himself, already intently gazing at the computer screen. The electronic light glows, one his hands fidgets with the string of his black hoodie. I turned around and notice a cork-board with community events on it. Don't have anything else to do until my coffee is ready, anyhow. There's more anti-nut propaganda on the board with some info about it. "No Nut November is a nation-wide mandatory holiday, where all citizens purge their nut-based needs in an attempt to show their awareness of Unnutters (people that cannot enjoy nut) and to boost fertility. Anyone caught-" The rest of the note has been covered up by other papers. I glance back at the computers, the guy has started to shift a little in his seat. The man in the booth gets up and heads to the bathroom, phone up to his ear. 

"Should be done in a moment!" the cashier chirps.

"Great. How much?"

"It'll be three forty nine, tax included."

I fish out my wallet, searching for coins as a background noise settles on my ears. It's a soft hiss coming from the corner, probably just the computer. Darn, do I have any pennies? Nope.

"Can you break change?" I ask her, offering a five-dollar bill.

"Yeah, 'course." She takes the dollar, punches some buttons. The older man walks out of the bathroom, then sits back down at the booth, side-eyeing the hoodie guy. I realize the booth man is wearing a navy blue uniform with a symbol on the shoulder and breast. I can't make out what it is before a rustling noise distracts me. The hoodie fellow is breathing heavily as the noise he creates increases. That's when the entrance door slams open, a group of men in the same blue uniform as the bloke in the booth had on rush in, running towards the corner of the room. They do not make it in time, as the man's body convulses and he shouts, lying slump against the chair.

"Nuthaniel, this is the third time this month," A uniformed officer says calmly, "You know what this means." Two uniforms grab him under the arms, Nuthaniel’s left hand drips white fluid onto the tile floor.

"W..Wait! WAIT!" Nuthaniel shouts as he is taken away kicking and screaming. "PLEASE...please STOP, PLEASE. DAMN YOU, FUCK YOU!" He spits and swears, begging for his life. They bound and gag him, then throw him into the back of a navy blue van, marked with the same insignia as the officers. It is a large golden acorn with a circle around it and a line driven threw the middle. A uniformed woman gives a bow, enters the vehicle and speeds away.

"Oh, hey, I'll take that coffee to go by the way."

I walk back down towards my apartment complex. It was November 30th until a minute ago, it's now December 1st, 12:01. All the anti-nut propaganda has been taken down and replaced. White words painted against a blue background read "Destroy Dick December" with a large penis and testicles. Semen soars out of the genital like water out of a fountain. Breathtaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay strong, brothers and sisters! Remember 3 strikes and you're out.


End file.
